Hank Doc
Indomitable Will Danger Intuition |Equipment = Dark Magic Collar Weapons Disposal Magic Wand (Power Form) |Relatives = Unnamed Parents Noa Doc (wife) Colin Doc (father-in-law) Catherine Doc (mother-in-law) Baron Doc (uncle-in-law) Alex Doc (uncle-in-law) James Doc (grandfather-in-law) Dalon Doc (granduncle-in-law) Rodney Doc (great grandfather-in-law) |Alias = }} Henk Doc, is the husband of Noa Doc and a former villain turned hero. He is also the second protagonist of the story, next to Noa. Jack is close friends with Jack Spidrox, whom he has known since kindergarten. Henk's Power Form is Telicis. Biography Henk is the only son of his unnamed parents, who are currently unaware of Henk's previous villains status. They do know he's married but have not yet met Noa. Henk met Jack in kindergarten and have been friends ever since. Jack was also the one who enrolled Henk into becoming his "associate" in his evil schemes. After meeting Noa, he rethought everything he knew and eventually decided to do good things. He was eventually taken under the care of Creator and taught him a few technics about weapons. Later he became Schepper's apprentice who taught him a few magic tricks. Due too working together with Noa a few times, the two started a relationship. Eventually Maker gave them there own place on a boat previously owned by Noa's father. When Maker accidentally found the remains of Doc Island, he re-build it for Noa and Henk to live. As this Island was previously owned by Colin. Many people including Colin, Baron, James, Schepper and Creator didn't like Henk being Noa's boyfriend. Mainly because they considered him a liability as he was an easy target for villains as he couldn't really fight back. Catherine and Maker both taught that Henk and Noa were a great couple. However they also agreed that he wasn't as much of a threat to villains. One day, ShadowLife tried to steal the DocSoul and he and his allies ambushed Noa in a battle while Henk could only watch. When Noa was defeated and the DocSoul was decoupled, ShadowLife tried to get it but Henk interfered, only for him to trip. This resulted in him falling on the DocSoul, which miraculous resulted in him gained the Power Form Telicis. On Henk and Noa's wedding, Noa's deceased family members Colin, Baron, Dalon and James as well as Catherine, Alex, Schepper, Creator and Maker were invited. The party didn't go very well as the majority of them didn't taught that Henk wasn't good enough to protect Noa. However, the wedding was crashed by DiamondLord, ShadowLife and his allies. All the Doc's fought side by side to defeat them. During this battle, Colin was cut of from the others and was almost overwhelmed by the villains. Henk stepped in and together they were able to defeat them. The other Doc's saw everything Henk did to save them and as such he earned their respect and trust. Physical Appearance Henk's physical appearance is that of a normal human, his build and age. Henk stands 1.8 meters tall. He has black combed hair and brown eyes. He always wears his grey goggles over his eyes. Henk's physical build is quite muscular. He always wears his orange suit, with black shoes. He also wears a magical grey collar, similar to Baron Doc's black collar. Personality Henk is very protective over Noa and is willing to protect Noa at any cost and doing everything to protect her. He is willing to put his own life at risk to protect her. Even secretly locking Fusion Mode behind Noa's back to protect her from harm. Henk supports Noa in every decision she has to made. He is always there for her and tries to calm her down when she gets angry. He doesn't quickly back down for anything or anyone, not even Maker and DiamondLord. Henk's love for Noa goes as far as he was willingly able to go against and even fight Maker when he ordered Noa to flee for his father. He was able to combat him with powerful hits as well as effective strategies but it was countered every time. Maker commented that his love for Noa was incredible and his fighting skills were very impressive but he had to protect her against the wrath of Demolisher. Henk is also very serious at times but can sometimes let his guard down. Still he becomes very suspicious when something odd is happening and than he becomes very observant. Abilities Henk was trained by his wife Noa Doc, Creator and Schepper in hand-to-hand combat. He is not as good as the three of them but still is a proficient user in it. Over time, he became more and more proficient in combat and could hold his own against his friend DiamondLord. Henk used to take fencing classes when he was younger and as an adult he still retains rather skilled in it. He could hold his own against an expert like Nazim before being knocked out. Nazim commented that Henk's skills were very impressive. Henk was a former villain. However he was mostly used for computer hacking and computer work, thus not really used in the field. Despite that he still can think as a villain and can predict how villains like ShadowLife can or will do. When he quit being a villain Creator allowed Henk to join his boat. During that time he acquired great weapons skill from Creator. And as such he now creates his own weapons on occasion. And as such he has a technical intellect for weapons. Having learned from Schepper and Creator, Henk has proven himself to be quite skilled in engineering weapons. After his time with Creator he spend some time with Schepper and was trained by him in magic. He is not as great as Schepper but still quite skilled in it. Thanks to his Dark Collar Henk can utilize powerful magic spells and attacks as himself and as his Power Form. The Collar enhances his normal capabilities and allows him to use dark and light magic. Thanks to his Dark Collar Henk can levitate in the air. Henk has unnaturally strong willpower. This was shown as he refused to surrender to Maker no matter how much the odds were stacked against him and his disadvantage against one powerful opponent. It should be noted that this occurred because Noa had to flee which the both of them didn't want, but Maker forced them to do. Henk has demonstrated a sixth sense of detecting in- and upcoming threats or dangers. He can however only sense danger within his own proximity. But was able to sense Demolisher's arrival after he had been freed from the asteroid. Henk's Power Form is Telicis. Because he's a non-Doc he could not have a Power Form, however after Noa was defeated by ShadowLife, she was stripped by her DocSoul. He accidentally stepped on the DocSoul and received his Power Form and defeated the villains in the progress. Unlike Noa, Henk is able to successfully use the power of Doc-Up. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doc Family Category:PowerForm Users Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Former Villains Category:Magic Category:Heroes